


Invite Me Please

by myunqsoo



Series: Milkbread, Mapo Tofu, && Pork Curry [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, kid!Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunqsoo/pseuds/myunqsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru gets woken up by his son's cries. When he tried to find out why, he was just met with his wife's giggles (and more of Tobio's wails).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite Me Please

The incessant wails of Tobio woke Tooru up from his deep sleep. He actually just got back from a volleyball match from Chiba so he’s all sore and tired. He was hoping he could sleep all day but his son obviously has other plans for him. 

With no chance of getting back to dreamland, Tooru got up and headed to where the noise is coming from.

When he got to the living room, he saw his wife trying her best to stop their little boy from crying. Koushi has Tobio on her lap as she pats the child’s head and murmurs comforting words to him. 

“What happened?” Tooru asked in his raspy voice. 

Koushi looked up to him, feeling guilty and sorry. “Sorry, did we wake you up? Ah, he’s crying because of this.” She pointed to the white frilly envelope on the coffee table. Tooru sat beside her as he looked at the said culprit.

“ _You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Iwaizumi Hajime and Shimizu Kiyoko_ —“ Tooru reads the letter aloud, and he realized he cannot understand why would Tobio be crying over it. Sure, Iwa-chan has been Tobio’s babysitter when Tooru and Koushi are on their dates and he’s probably gotten a bit attached to him but Tobio could not be really crying because his godfather’s actually getting married, right? “Iwa-chan’s wedding invitation? Why is Tobio crying over it?” 

Koushi sighs while rubbing Tobio’s back. “Well, he asked what was getting married was all about so I explained. I told him it’s a ceremony for couples to be like husband and wife, like us. And then he started crying.”

“Did he say why?”

Now Koushi starts to giggle and Tobio just starts crying harder. “He said why he was not invited in our wedding.”

Silly, silly Tobio. 

Tooru joins his wife in a fit of giggles as he can’t stop the laughter bubbling out of him. He just loves how his son can be _that_ so innocent. He scoops up little Tobio from Koushi and makes the little boy face to face with him. Tooru wipes off the tears on Tobio’s cheeks and kisses him.

“What. Do you want to be invited in mama and papa’s wedding too?”

Tobio sniffs and lets out a whimpered ‘yes’ before he latches his self on his father’s chest, too embarrassed of his tear-stricken face. “W-will you and mama invite me to your _married_?”

Tooru hums for a second and turns to Koushi to look at her with that sly grin of his. “If your mama wants to get married with me again that is.”

“MAMA!! PLEASE MARRY PAPA!!” He yells with so much conviction that Koushi was caught off-guard. She finds it funny that four years later into her marriage with Tooru, their son would be an accomplice (without him realizing it) to her husband’s second marriage proposal. 

She leans in closer to Tooru, “Yes, I will marry your papa again and again.” Before she kisses him and Tooru kisses back, ignoring Tobio’s ‘EW COOTIES!’ at the background.

**Author's Note:**

> so hello! your resident trash is back with a short story of ~~our~~ my favorite oikawa family. this is basically just an excuse for me to escape my acads. lol. also, it's unbeta-ed so i apologize for the errors you might notice. this one's for my bruh, deniese, for always listening to my oisuga delusions.
> 
> this one's based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128099638989/person-a-and-person-b-have-to-spend-half-an-hour) prompt. :D


End file.
